


Bloodletting

by undeadsupernova



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Choking, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, sacrilegious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadsupernova/pseuds/undeadsupernova
Summary: Hannibal and Will have decided to take a bath after falling off of the cliff.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Bloodletting

“What’s next?” Will asked, settling into the tub. His back rested against Hannibal’s chest as he felt his muscles relax from the warmth. It had been a nasty thing, that fall. Ice had flooded Will’s veins upon plunging into the charcoal ocean and it would have paralyzed him completely had Hannibal not refused to leave him adrift.

Blood began to gush into the tub, the water quickly turning from a pinkish tint to a full cranberry cocktail, too bitter for consumption. The crimson encompassed them inside of a roundtable of memories, all thinned by the presence of water. There was the rustic smell that reminded Will of how Freddie Lounds’ hair looked and the consistency that led Will to see Abigail Hobbs waiting in the reflection of the tainted ripples. The blood wrapped around him like one of Alana Bloom’s dresses.

But none of it could distract Will from how euphoric it felt to be sitting in such close proximity to Hannibal. There was too much tension that they were now able to extinguish in a less explosive way. Maybe that would come later when they had more energy. For now, though, they decided to relax into one another.

“For now, we sit here.”

Hannibal felt his hands ease into roaming over Will’s body. It was the little things like this newfound freedom to touch the other man that left Hannibal feeling more comfortable in his own skin. It was odd how much Hannibal used to want to please Will. Now, though, they were just two people, two  _ lovers  _ sharing a moment of peace together. 

“I think a shower would have sufficed,” Will murmured as he noticed the water turn to paint. His fingers brushed Hannibal’s bicep and he tried not to let his body tell Hannibal how nice it felt. “Isn’t it a bit much to sit in our own blood?” he wondered.

Hannibal’s light laugh echoed throughout the pristine bathroom. “Are you afraid of that level of intimacy?” he asked.

“No, I’m worried about diseases.”

Hannibal and Will both broke out into chuckles. 

Hannibal was quiet, massaging Will’s shoulders. He noticed their blood staining his skin but didn’t feel too rushed to clean him. His lips brushes the back of Will’s head, almost hiding his face in the younger man’s curls. “Bloodletting used to be a big part of ancient culture. Some believed that the human body had too much blood and had to bleed out in order to be cured of their ailments. Others believed that when they released blood, they were able to enter a trance-like state in order to see their ancestors and sacrifice to their gods.”

“Is this where I lie in your mind?” Will wondered, grasping Hannibal’s hand that was reaching dangerously close to his thigh. Will moved it to his bruised chest. He’d be lying to himself if he didn’t find it healing. “Just another disciple led by blind faith and hallucinations?”

Hannibal moved his nose to brush up against Will’s ear before kissing it delicately. “I’m offended you would believe I’d put you on any pedestal that wasn’t directly next to mine,” he whispered.

“Are we both gods in this metaphor?”

Hannibal’s teeth grazed Will’s earlobe, evoking a quick shiver. “Gods make sacrifices. The Red Dragon just so happens to be ours.”  
“Ours,” Will repeated mockingly as he leaned into Hannibal a bit more. “Do you consider yourself to be a god despite the fact that you ingest the insides of other humans?” 

Hannibal’s hand came up to caress Will’s jugular. “Jesus was able to provide a fountain of wine for the wedding guests at Cana. What difference does it make if I turn flesh into fine cuisine?”

Will snorted. “You’re not a god, Hannibal. You’re just a prophet for Lucifer.”

“I turned this water into Cheval Blanc. Certainly I must have some godlike qualities,” Hannibal responded calmly, though the twitch of his eyebrow said otherwise. Will couldn’t see but that wouldn’t last long. 

“Is that a wine?” Will asked as he ran his hand over Hannibal’s calf. “You know I don’t usually drink top shelf.”

“You do tonight.” Hannibal’s hand tightened around Will’s neck, dragging his head back so they could look at each other. “Open,” Hannibal commanded.

Will made eye contact with Hannibal and though he was looking upside down, Hannibal could see the defiance lingering in Will’s clenched jaw. Hannibal wouldn’t let him win. He massaged Will’s jaw gently before squeezing harder. Hannibal grew more aggressive, taking a quick poke at Will’s stab wound so he would open his mouth. Now Will was no longer his, but Hannibal’s. Hannibal began pouring the blood-stained water over Will’s face, noticing that the both of them were growing hard.

Hannibal forced Will’s mouth open one more time, wanting to test Will’s limits. He funneled his hand in order to let the blood rush down Will’s throat. Will began to choke, clearly rejecting the rustic taste, but Hannibal tightened his grasp on Will’s torso so he couldn’t move. The blood that he did cough back up spilled over onto his cheek that was still running with blood. 

“Hannibal, why…?” Will asked when his mouth was free. “If this is part of a point you’re trying to make, I don’t see it.”

“Maybe I just enjoy watching you bend at my will.” Hannibal pressed his hard member against Will’s back, less of a question to further actions and more as an affirmation of how their emotions mirrored one another. “My cunning boy, will you let this opportunity go to waste? Or will you join me in the symphonic joining of our innermost beings?”

“Perhaps if you don’t choke me.” 

“I can tell you enjoyed it,” Hannibal countered, brushing his hand over Will’s thigh again. Will didn’t brush his hand away this time.

“I have a gaping stab wound, you know,” Will said breathlessly.

“Let’s enjoy our time together before I stitch you up.” Hannibal brushed his fingers over Will's cheek, this time with a soft caress instead of violence. It was an odd thing, this push and pull that kept Will wondering what Hannibal's intentions were. Would Hannibal consume Will the way he consumed Mischa? His most beloved?

Will let Hannibal’s hands roam as the last drops of water were overrun by their insides. “Hopefully you don’t take an ear while you’re at it.”

Hannibal paused momentarily. “I would sacrifice every pint of my blood before I took your ear, Will,” Hannibal replied, dragging his neck back so he could connect their lips.

Will reluctantly pulled back in order to ask, “Am I that lucky?” 

“Maybe you were God all along.” 


End file.
